<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Thing We Call Love, Is Easier Said Than Done by Lazy_Sunsets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682181">This Thing We Call Love, Is Easier Said Than Done</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Sunsets/pseuds/Lazy_Sunsets'>Lazy_Sunsets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>With Everything that Falls Apart [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fear, Introspection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Sunsets/pseuds/Lazy_Sunsets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren doesn’t want to think, so he busies himself with making sure everything is on track. He checks on Oscar, searches for Grimm, evacuates people, everything he can to avoid the thinking.</p><p>Or</p><p>When Lie Ren doesn't allow himself to fear</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>renora - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>With Everything that Falls Apart [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Thing We Call Love, Is Easier Said Than Done</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It feels strange - both to be without Nora, and to be with another team. It’s quiet and that's not exactly good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren doesn’t want to think, so he busies himself with making sure everything is on tracks. He checks on Oscar, searches for Grimm, evacuates people, everything he can to avoid the thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now, the street is quiet. Not surprising, everyone was moved away quite some time ago. The cold sun feels like it’s scratching his back. And he remembers how he used to like the quiet and how it stills his brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the boy thinks of his mother. Was she in pain, at the very end? Did she think of him at that moment? Would she be proud of him, despite all of his mistakes? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And his father, a soldier to the end, a guardian and protector? All his lessons, everything he taught Ren… was everything really correct?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could remember a day when everything was peace, when he would meditate before the moon, in all it’s shattered glory, while Jaune and Nora and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pyrrha</span>
  </em>
  <span> were well. And now the boy realizes he’s too young for such worries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“Yet, here we are”</em>, with a sigh Ren kept walking through the desolated street and tried to hide the crisis inside of his mind. The emotions were trapped within him. Clutching tightly at his chest, constricting his lungs, cutting off his breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This had been slowly building up for a while now, and Ren was certain he’d never felt as simultaneously empty and overloaded as he did now. For many years, Ren and Nora have lived their whole lives side by side. Every moment has been spent together, every injury or illness, every single nightmare, every single dream… They’ve always done it together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And through all those years he never  had any reason to question any rule or belief that had been disciplined into him ever since he could walk and talk, but this… indecision ate away his insides, left him with a bitter feeling, made him want to lash out at those who burned those doubts inside of him or took action based on feelings alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Had it always been this silent?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The bitter winter wind howled through the streets as Ren made his way across the desolate park. Icy snow crunched under his boots as he minced over the frosted concrete and a shiver ran through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“Ah… it’s cold.”</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren’s words, as well as the accompanying puff of white steam, were lost almost immediately to the wind as the furious gale ripped his words out of his mouth. And he noticed that Oscar was looking directly in his direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he… worried? Had Ren given the youngest of them a reason to worry? To be uncomfortable near him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he wonders, not for the first time, if he's doing the right thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The questions press upon him, both those given voice by his mind, and those that find no words to shape their meaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels wrong, selfish even, to be so confused in this situation. To be doubtful like that when there are people out there that need him to be driven and focused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Ren just can't shake the feeling that he's missing something. And maybe Oscar should really be worried and maybe Nora's disbelief in Atlas' Huntsmen had some base and maybe, just maybe, Ren should ask for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now is not the time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>